More Than Just a Case
by kureo44
Summary: This is a LxLight yaoi! It's going to be in chapters, but if you don't like it, then dont read it! Please um, rate and stuff, thanks! this is my first yaoi writing, and i hope to make it hardcore :3 anyways, it's not just going to be a lxLight pairing either, i plan on throwing more pairings in :3 Deathnote I do not own saddly


L sat there staring at his computer screen, watching sixteen different panels. He was only interested in one, the entrance hallway. He was waiting for Light to come in. He always suspected Light being Kira, and his thoughts won't change that. L has mixed feeling towards Light and had since the first day he met him. Watching as the front door opened in the entrance hallway, L spun his chair around and nibbled on his thumb nail as he waited for Light to come into the small office.

"Hello Kira. Did you have a good day at school?" L asked, knowing that Light comes straight to the office after school.

"How many times do I have to tell you? I'm not Kira, Ryuzaki." Light said calmly, he can't get too excited about it and have the chance his cover being blown. "And school was the same. Have you found any information about the Kira Case?" he asked.

"You should know Kira, how many criminals death went on in the past three days." L said ignoring Light's protest.

Light kept his small chuckle to himself. Of course he knew, he got Misa to use his deathnote to kill off thirteen people. He couldn't be seen writing in it, or watching the news in the watch of L. Keeping his voice calm, he replied, "No, I don't. How many people were killed?"

"I'm not telling you Kira, because you already know." L spun his chair back and stared at the computer screen again, watching the sixteen panels without interest.

Light let out a sigh and walked over to the chair that was beside L and sat down. He booted up his computer and waited it to load. In the meanwhile he leaned back in his chair and side glanced at L. His confused feeling he had towards him made him wary. He loved the messy, uncombed, black, layered hair, and the deep sunken bags L had under his eyes. His eyes a gray drew him in. Light blushed a little when L turned his head and saw him glancing at him.

"Why are you staring at me Kira? Deciding on how you are going to kill me?" L asked slightly teasing him when he noticed he was blushing a bit.

Light gave a small duck face and let out a small laugh. "No, I was just wondering when you sleep. You have such dark bags under your eyes." Light said, slightly lying. He wasn't going to tell him the real reason why he was looking at him.

"Hm. I don't sleep unless I've finished the case I'm working on. Or I take hour naps when needed." L said. "You should know that. Remember we've been chained together before and had to sleep in the same bedroom." He turned his chair completely around and he was facing Light head on.

Light blushed unnoticeably. He's been getting good at it since he has to keep up his act around L. "Yeah, I remember that. It was hell. It was hard to sleep when you were sitting there staring at me while I slept and how you were sitting." He said looking back at the computer screen and putting his hand on the mouse, moving it so the arrow hovered over the internet browser. There was a click and the search engine of the browser popped up.

Watori came in and brought a plate with a slice of strawberry cheesecake and already sweetened tea for L, and he brought a coffee for Light. Walking out of the room with a small bow and closed the door behind him.

Light remembered that there were some handcuffs in the desk drawer beside him. He wanted L bad, and he wasn't going to miss the chance. He opened the drawer and grabbed them and got up quickly, handcuffing L to his chair. The nice thing about the handcuffs were that they had a longer chain.

L, startled and surprised to Light's actions, was speechless until he got handcuffed. He was unprepared for the 'attack' and is now wondering what Light is going to do. "So, what are going to do? Cut me up with a knife? Shoot me? How is going to be, Kira?" L questioned.

"I'm not Kira, and I'm not going to kill you." Light said, approaching L with a smile on his lips. He knew that he wouldn't be able to be the one on top, so that's why he handcuffed him down. In any other case, he knew that L would be the more dominate one. Even though Light didn't like that. "I'm going to do something much more. Fun." Light said pushing L and the chair against the wall.


End file.
